How it all began
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Kaname's thoughts and feelings of when he first encountered Yuki. KanameYuki Of course! xD


**Note:**

**Anything in Itallic is a thought of the characters point of view**

**Hope you enjoy!**

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

**How it all began**

It was snowing heavily, the chill and wind becoming natural enemies to his progression and the path in front of him would have been impossible to see were it not for his refined eyesight. However, even though the weather was against him he knew that he was getting close to his target…he could smell the filth of his stench close by.

Still pursuing his prey, letting his senses guide him, he soon began to see a form some meters ahead of him. His eyes were quick to adjust the image and he felt his heart stop at the sight.

The filth was leaning over a small body, a child, about to take her life force. Unknown to the reason why, his mind filled with rage and in less than two seconds he had reached his target, piercing him thought his skull. His death was instantaneous.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires."

Rage still coursed thought his body at the remembrance of what he saw and what could have happened. Seeing his hand dripping with blood and the fire of anger still coursing through his body, he began to slowly lick the blood of his fingers, the only way at the time to calm him down.

"Are you all right?"

He turned to look at the child, a little girl with wide amber eyes and a dazed expression. Something stirred within him, a warmth he did not understand, and would not understand for many years to come.

He stared at her, for some reason captivated by the innocence he still saw within her despite what has happened. He saw the child look to her white glove, now marred with blood with an almost curious expression, and he saw as she smelled the blood as if she had never seen it before.

"Don't touch that" He touched her small, gloved hand.

A single touch that seemed to burn his hands more than the cold snow ever could.

"I said…why are you here alone in this sort of place?"

Still the child looked at him, her innocent and dazed expression never wavering.

"Come here."

As if unable to resist the hidden temptation he took her small hand in his again, the action of a gentile nature he never had before.

"I'm Kaname. What is your name?"

"…" Even though she did not answer, he could feel her small frame shivering, however it was not due to the cold snow that surrounded them. Against his better judgment, he could not help but take the small girl into his arms in a warm embrace, relishing in the feeling that caused him.

" Oh, it's okay. You are afraid, right? It's all right now…"

Knowing that she would not answer anymore of his questions, he decided to take her to the only safe place that came to mind: Cross Academy.

He carried her within his embrace the whole way there.

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

"I understand that you want her to be taken care of, Kaname-kun" He heard the headmaster of Cross academy speak, but even thought he was hearing his words his whole attention was focused on the small child which seemed to evoke strange feelings within him.

"You're the son left behind by the person I'm indebted to…"

He saw as she was given some pudding; saw as she lifted it to her nose to smell it, much like she had done with the blood, only this time with less interest.

"This child doesn't seem to know that a pudding can be eaten…"

"Yeah…her memories seem to have disappeared completely."

He had to suppress a smile as he saw her poke the pudding, as if expecting it to move and attack her. Again, despite his better judgment, he felt himself taking the pudding from her hands and serving a spoonful of it to her.

"You should use a spoon to eat it…yes…ahh…"

Taking her delicate face with his free hand he turned her to look at him and the offered spoon, attempting to coax her into eating the pudding.

However as soon as they were facing each other again he felt the same warmth as before course through him, followed by the feeling of her shuddering in fear.

"What's wrong?" His voice held something that resembled concern, for some reason he did not wish for this child to fear him…

"Open up…"

Instead of obeying his command he saw and felt her move slightly forward, transfixed, and felt her small hand touch his mouth.

His heart froze again, but this time not in fear.

He let her small finger slip into his mouth and touch one of his fangs, a gesture she wouldn't understand the significance of for many years.

As soon as her finger touched his fang, fear seemed to fill her amber eyes, replacing the curious expression that was there before.

"Kyaaaa!"

Something within him tightened as he saw her jump away in fear, a feeling he couldn't identify nor explain.

"Chairman Cross, I think I should get out of her sight, I'm going back."

Doing his best to pretend her actions did not affect him, and fooling everyone except himself, he stood up and made to leave.

"Back…to that place? It wasn't easy for you to leave, ever since your parents died, that place has become like an oni's den that tires to make use of you."

"Still…I should go back…" _For at least there I shall not be haunted by feeling which I have no explanation for…_ he continued silently.

"…goodbye."

With one last glance at the small child who was still gazing at him fearfully he left.

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

He was back at the den, a place filled with people from his kind that cared not for him, only for what his represented…power.

It was two weeks after he had left the small child with Chairman Cross and still she would not leave his mind, nor the strange feelings she created. But, as the week was drawing to a close, he managed to convince himself that they were not of importance, for the probability of seeing her again was small… and thus he would not have to worry about them.

Just to prove him wrong, at the end of the week he received a telegram, with a message that sent a chill through his body, followed by anger.

"How dare they…"

Crushing the small piece of paper, he took his winter cloak and left, easily dodging any nearby watchers and spies, his focus only on the message and its meaning.

It was only when he was half way to his destination that he became skeptical about the message, for if it was indeed true he would have been notified, but he'd rather not risk it. Nor did he stop to examine why he was going to such lengths and feeling such fear, for someone who shouldn't matter at all to him,

Slaming the door open and, although he would never admit it, expecting the worst, he paused when he saw Chairman Cross calmly walking inside the house.

"Good evening Kaname-kun, why the sudden visit?"

"Eh…? Didn't you send a telegram saying that vampires who are tracking her attacked this place? Even though I was skeptical…I ran away from my watchers and hurried, running all the way here…"

His hand, which was still touching the door contracted, whether in anger or relief he didn't know, causing dents in the wood's surface.

"You were lying huh?"

Chairman Cross response was a small laugh and a smug expression, and no matter how much Kaname wished to strike at the headmaster of Cross academy he couldn't, for he knew that, at least some part of him was glad to have an excuse to see the young child again.

"I won't ever believe you again."

He closed the door and was about to take off his winter cloak when Chairman Cross came running back.

"Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun! Something happened! Look!"

"What happened?" He knew it was nothing dangerous, he would have sensed if it was, however he could not simply dismiss a shivering headmaster.

"Yuki put on her clothes by herself! Thought it is on wrong.."

_So he named her Yuki…a fitting name for such a special child_.

He looked at her, dressed up all wrong, with her amber eyes staring directly at him. The moment she recognised him she hid herself underneath her towel, covering only her face and leaving most of her legs in exposure.

He couldn't tell if it was because of the tension of before, or simply because Yuki was too adorable to dismiss, but her actions caused a bubble of mirth to rise up within him, and before he knew it he was laughing in a way he hadn't laughed for many, many years.

"Eh..eh? Kaname…kun?"

Even knowing that such a display did not become him, he couldn't stop the laughter from coming.

"Wahh! What to do? Kaname-kun broke down! Is it really that funny? I really can't understand the way that boy thinks…"

After a few more minutes of non stop laughter, he finally felt in enough control to stop it.

"No…this is not the time to laugh…aha..haha…" But just one more glance at little Yuki, curled up underneath her towel made him want to start laughing all over again. Knowing that is would be best to leave before something else happened he tired to compose himself again in order to be able to talk properly.

His face was flushed, he knew, and his display was embarrassing but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care, at least not in the present company.

"Sorry, I scared you. I'll leave now…"

Unable to help himself he turned to look once again at Yuki, giving her a small smile and a tender look.

"Bye, bye."

Turning around to leave, he didn't expect to feel a gentle pull on his winter cloak, nor a small voice saying his name.

"Kaname…Kana…me…?"

Seeing her there, smiling so innocently and saying his name in such a gentle manner, caused the feelings he had be trying so hard to ignore to burst forth, as if to consume him. At that moment he knew only two things, one: that he would not be able to ignore these feeling anymore and two: that he would to anything to have Yuki smile like that at him again.

**End**

--- oOo --- oOo --- oOo ---

**Finished! **

**My first attempt at a Kaname/Yuki story (which is my new fixation at the moment), which is why it is a one shot. As you probably noticed it is my view on Kaname's thoughts of when he first encountered Yuki, sticking to the manga version as much as possible. I may continue this story in the future if I have any free time D (And depending on the feedback #hint hint#)**

**Remember to leave a review!!**

_**Hells Angel**_


End file.
